Proposal
by izzysenpai
Summary: Every princess deserves the perfect proposal, and Korra is willing to do anything to have it be just right for Asami. [Korrasami]


The idea bounced around in her head a few times, but she never acted upon it before. Yet...now that everything has started to mellow out following the downfall of the Earth Empire, the idea surfaced more than ever, and Korra was seriously considering setting it into motion. The only issue? She had no clue where to even start.

* * *

><p>Out of pure desperation, Korra decided to approach the only one she knew who had any grip on relationships and advice, so she ventured out to the woods surrounding the temple on Air Temple Island. After a little while of searching, she found the older woman picking apples off the trees, and Korra sheepishly made her way over to her.<p>

"Hey, Pema? I got a question I'd like to ask.." Korra started, idly rubbing the back of her neck.

The Air Acolyte glanced over towards Korra, setting down her basket before clasping her hands in front of her, "What is it, dear?"

"Can I have some more advice? You know, with relationships and stuff." The Water Tribe native flashed one of her clumsy side-smiles, her bashfulness showing.

Pema couldn't help but smile warmly in return, nodding, "Of course. What's the matter?"

"Well.. Things have been starting to get pretty serious with Asami and I...and I think I might wanna...y'know...pop that question…" A vibrant warmth rose to Korra's cheeks, and she chuckled nervously after.

"Aww.." Pema tilted her head, her smile only widening at the news, "That's so sweet."

"Yeah, but… I have no idea what to do!" Korra huffed as she hung her head. She honestly was no expert when it came to the relationship department.

"Oh, come on.. You're just not thinking hard enough." The older woman crossed her arms and snickered under her breath, "Doesn't the Water Tribe have a whole tradition when it comes to this stuff?"

Korra's face immediately lit up as if every question in the world was answered, and she lunged towards Pema and fastened her in a tight hug, managing to lift the Air Acolyte of the ground in the process, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I completely forgot!"

Having the wind knocked out of her, Pema could only let out a breathy laugh, "Ooof- There, there.. Heh, it's the least I could do. Now, can you please let me down?"

"Oh!" The brown-haired waterbender gently set Pema on her feet with a nervous chuckle, "Right..sorry. Guess I got carried away."

"It's no issue, sweetie. I'll leave you to your planning now." With a wink, Pema resumed collecting apples, and Korra immediately ran off to go find the next person she needed.

* * *

><p>Making her way to the meditation pavilions, Korra's blue eyes scanned the area for the waterbender who she was looking for, and luckily for her, Kya was in the midst of meditating when the Avatar arrived.<p>

Hesitant to disrupt her meditation, Korra opened her mouth a few times to speak, but nothing came out. Eventually, it was Kya who broke the silence, "I can sense your energy, you know." She said, popping one eye open before letting out a playful laugh.

"Right, my bad." Korra said, seating herself from across the other waterbender and plopping her hands in her lap, "So, I was wondering if you could show me how to make one of those necklaces." To clarify, she tapped her neck a few times to mirror where Kya's own necklace was.

Kya placed her hands on her knees and leaned forwards with a quizzical look on her face, lips pursed questioningly, "And just why do you need one of those, hmm?"

"I...uh…" Korra's azure gaze drifted back and forth as she searched for an answer, but she was interrupted before she could find one.

The older waterbender let out a devious snicker, obviously enjoying the teasing, "I'm kidding! I'll help, sure thing. I used to make these things all the time. I'm an expert!"

Korra raised her fists in celebration, her usual side-grin plastered on her face, "Great! Think I can steal you from your meditation time to get started now?"

"I guess." Kya rose to her feet while stretching, letting out a content sigh as she walked forwards, waving for the younger girl to follow, "I don't have all day, Korra!"

The Avatar jolted to her feet and jogged to catch up with the other, snickering a bit herself, "Neither do I."

* * *

><p>With all the supplies sprawled out in front of her on the dining hall table, Korra instantly started to draft out the design she wanted to make for Asami, and she had Kya peering over her shoulder with each passing second.<p>

"You sure you wanna make the necklace blue?" The gray-haired woman asked while she crossed her arms, a hesitant eyebrow raised.

"It's a Water Tribe necklace. It _has _to be blue." There was a hint of irritation in Korra's voice; she found Kya's question to be rather odd and unnecessary to ask.

"Blue doesn't normally mesh well with red."

The Avatar had to pause for a second, and she turned to face the older waterbender towering over her, "How did you know what it's meant for?"

Kya scoffed, rolling her eyes and tilting her head, "I'm not clueless. Besides, why would _you _ever wear a necklace, let alone one with a gear on it?"

A heavy huff being exhaled by Korra, she crossed her arms and glanced away, embarrassed by being deciphered so easily. "I'm still making it blue." She muttered underneath her breath while her features contorted into a pout.

"Alright, alright." The older waterbender raised her hands in surrender, turning away momentarily, "It's your betrothal necklace, anyway."

With the frank wording on Kya's part, Korra's face became shrouded with a red color, and she chose to hide that fact by burying her head in her arms on the table.

However, she didn't have time to continue to fluster, as Kya whispered a hushed warning, "It's Asami!"

Korra's head jolted upwards from the table, and her terrified expression could be clearly seen, "What's she doing here?"

"Okay, frankly, it wasn't the best idea to be doing something so private _in the mess hall!_" The older woman retorted with a biting tone in her voice.

"I just...Ugh! Help me out here!" The Avatar spat, and quickly after, Kya hopped on the table to shield the crafting supplies from view.

"And that's how Bumi and I nearly got ourselves killed when we were kids!" With the casual tone in her voice, it almost seemed as if Kya was sharing that story all along, instead of bickering with the younger waterbender.

Korra, on the other hand, wasn't nearly as great of an actor as the other. "Wow, Kya… That's surely interesting…!" Her forced words came with a nervous laugh, "Oh, heeeey, Asami.."

As Asami circled the table to approach Korra, Kya spun around, resting her legs over the crafting supplies so that her long dress covered them from the nonbender's view, "Asami, you just missed one of my _best _stories from when I was a kid!"

The emerald-eyed engineer rested a casual hand on Korra's shoulder, her alternate hand on her hip, "Aw, man. I wish I was here for that. You'll have to tell me about that later, okay?" Her eyes closed and she smiled as she spoke.

"Sooo.." Korra started, glancing up towards the raven-haired girl, "What are you doing here?"

"Every few months or so, Tenzin and I meet up to discuss the performance of the airsuits I designed, to see if there are any changes I need to make. Now's one of those times."

"Oh, well, I wouldn't want to get in the middle of that! I'll leave you to it then!" Korra nervously exhaled, her sheepish smile returning.

Asami's jade eyes quizzically narrowed, her demeanor growing suspicious, "From the look of things, you sound as if you _want _me to leave."

The waterbender let out a deep sigh, calming her nerves and making her appear more casual, "No, no. Not at all. I just don't want to distract you when you're supposed to be working."

Asami kept her suspicious gaze for a few moments, and seeing as Korra had managed not to crack under it, the nonbender eventually complied, "Yeah, gotcha. We can meet up after, alright?"

Korra smiled warmly, nodding at the request, "Of course."

The raven-haired woman nodded in return and walked off, leaving Kya and the Avatar to their crafting.

Kya pushed herself off the table and took a seat next to Korra, wincing slightly upon recalling the awkward conversation with the nonbender, "That could've gone smoother…"

"Tell me about it… We gotta finish this thing, and fast!"

"Uh, you mean _you _gotta finish this thing. It's your necklace, not mine." Kya interjected, with a snarky crossing of her arms.

"_Please_, Kya. Can't you help a poor Avatar out?" Korra gave her best puppy-dog eyes, even going as far as to clasp her hands together and rest her cheek upon them.

The gray-haired woman rolled her eyes, eventually giving in, "Fine, fine. But I agree, we need to make this quick."

And so they worked together, creating the betrothal necklace Korra would eventually need.

* * *

><p>Having the completed necklace in hand, Korra ran her thumb over the smooth surface, taking note of the precise crevices in the blue token that resembled the gear embroidered on Asami's old outfit's shoulders. A content smile crossed her lips, and she placed the necklace within her pocket. Now, all she had to do was wait for Asami to finish her conference with Tenzin, and then set her plan into motion. Hopefully, if everything went according to plan, she would spar against the nonbender like old times, and while doing so, Korra would circle Asami so that she was behind her, and in that position, she would clasp the necklace around Asami's neck. Simple enough, she thought. It was most certainly doable.<p>

Luckily for the Avatar, the emerald-eyed Sato finished her meeting with Tenzin a couple minutes later. Excited to set her plan into action, Korra hurried towards Asami and linked arms with her, proceeding to walk out of the temple and towards the training grounds.

"Uh.. Where are you taking me?" The nonbender curiously inquired, one of her slender eyebrows arched in confusion.

Korra flashed a smile, tugging Asami along with her. "I thought that we could spar. You know, like old times."

"That wasn't exactly what I had in mind..but alright." Merely shrugging it off, she allowed her jade gaze to wander the training ground sites until they arrived. Fortunately for Asami, the red tank top and the pale violet leggings she wore underneath her business attire was passable for sparring clothes, so she prepared herself accordingly. Korra, on the other hand, was always battle ready, so all she had to do was remove her shoes.

"You ready?" Korra asked as Asami plucked off her heeled shoes, hopping a few times to get her blood flowing for the match. This was it, and she had to be ready for it.

"As ready as I'd ever be like this." was the rather sarcastic response Asami opted for.

With that, the Avatar charged the emerald-eyed female, her path being to circle the nonbender and slip the necklace around her neck. However, before Korra could even reach for the necklace in her pocket, Asami knocked Korra back to where she started with a simple spin kick. Astounded by how easily she was knocked back and to the ground, Korra took the chance to look Asami over for a second. She didn't notice it before, but over the three years she was gone, the older girl had built a rather muscular physique for herself, and it was barely slimmer than Korra's own. _Great_, she thought, _This is gonna be harder than I expected._

Asami, slightly perplexed by how long Korra had remained on the ground, folded her arms and pursed her lips as her eyebrow raised, "I didn't hit you _that _hard, did I?"

Realizing that she had been still for a while, the Avatar rose to her feet, shaking her head, "No.. Sorry. I was thinking."

"You're not one to think in battle."

"It's a spar. It's different."

Shrugging, Asami raised her arms again, beckoning Korra to attack again, "Alright, fine, but let's continue this, shall we?"

Korra nodded, exhaling a deep breath to steady herself before lunging once more. This time, she took a direct approach, launching two punches which Asami blocked with her forearms. In the defense position the later was in, Korra took note of the gap in her defense which left her face open, and she took her chance and reeled another punch back. With the nonbender's fast reflexes, she ducked out of the lineage of the blow and took a step to the side, and due to the fact Korra was vulnerable after the failed punch, Asami whirled a quick leg to Korra's back, knocking her down again.

The Avatar managed to catch herself while on her knees, and taking advantage of the lower ground, she hooked her foot around Asami's back leg in a sweep kick to cause her to topple backwards. It was a good plan, aside from the fact that the raven-haired female quickly used her hands to spring back on her feet. As she was doing so, Korra reached into her pocket and took out the necklace, surging forwards to get it around Asami's neck while the latter regained her balance. However, the nonbender balanced herself quicker than expected, and she assumed that Korra's incoming hand was a punch, so Asami grabbed her forearm and flipped her over her shoulder on to the ground.

Korra dropped the necklace once she hit the floor, letting out a grunt from the impact. Wearily, she brought her hand over her eyes as she moved around a bit to get sensation in her body again, so she was blind to what Asami was doing. When Korra was starting to grow curious at the silence and lack of movement, she tilted her head back to get a look at the other's face, and was surprised at what she found.

Asami caught eye of the necklace on the ground, and while she was confused at first, the realization of what the necklace actually was set in and startled her. She clasped her hands over her mouth as tears threatened to fall, her breathing becoming uneven and quickened. Korra misunderstood the reaction, and hastily sat up and turned around to face the nonbender, growing embarrassed at how stupid she must've been to assume they were ready, "A-Asami, I-"

She was interrupted as Asami leaned down and took a hold of Korra's arm, pulling the Avatar to her feet before abruptly placing her lips upon the others. The older girl had her hands cupping Korra's cheeks, and the sudden action caused the waterbender to briefly turn stiff. Eventually, she relaxed into the embrace, kissing the other back with equal the force. As quickly as the embrace was initiated, it was ended, and Asami rested her forehead against Korra's, unable to conceal her sobs of joy. "Yes. Yes! I couldn't be happier any other way!"

Having thought that she was rejected, the most gleeful expression lit up Korra's face, and her own joyous tears began to fall as she wrapped her arms tightly around Asami, "You have no idea what that means to me."

In the midst of the hug, Korra momentarily pulled away to pick up the betrothal necklace from off the ground, and she fastened it around Asami's neck. It was a perfect fit, and Asami couldn't feel prouder to wear it. "It's beautiful." She said softly, placing a gentle kiss on the Avatar's cheek.

"So.." Korra ran a thumb over her eyes to dry the tears, but her smile never left, "Should we break the news to the others?"

Asami couldn't have offered a more enthusiastic nod, even if she had tried, "Of course." Her hand reached out for Korra's, and she delicately laced her fingers with the other's. The younger female elatedly walked alongside the raven-haired beauty, nudging her with her shoulder affectionately, "I love you.~" She merrily hummed.

The engineer fondly nuzzled her cheek against the waterbender's, winking while doing so, "I love you, too."

* * *

><p>The two walked into the dining hall on the island just as everyone started to settle for dinner, and Korra immediately went to address them, "Hey, guys?"<p>

Asami waited until everyone devoted their attention to her and Korra, and then she continued where the other left off, "There's some big news we want to share with you."


End file.
